One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a TFT array substrate.
For purpose of reducing the costs and increasing the yield of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), the methods for manufacturing the TFT array substrate have been simplified significantly, and a 4-Mask process is typically employed.
Generally, the 4-Mask process refers to a method for manufacturing a TFT array substrate by using four pattering processes. Specifically, the first patterning process is used for forming gate lines and common electrode lines; the second patterning process is used for forming data lines and primary configuration of TFTs; the third patterning process is used for removing the passivation layer formed above a drain electrodes of a TFT so as to connect a pixel electrode to be formed and the drain electrodes; and the four patterning process is used for forming the pixel electrode. Accordingly, the 4-Mask process has defects such as complexity of producing process, high costs and long producing period.